


If I spilt my guts, the world would never look at you the same

by CarbonInsolence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Dark, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Prostitution, Royalty, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonInsolence/pseuds/CarbonInsolence
Summary: Harry is the King and Louis is his cold, beautiful wife.Niall is the prostitute who has just given birth to Harry's illegitimate child.Or scenes from the Game of Thrones AU I've always wanted to write.





	If I spilt my guts, the world would never look at you the same

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, these are different scenes from a working progress I've got on the go.  
> I'm posting it because I might never finish. I've tried to clip them together as best I could for clarity and to make it flow.

_LITTLEFINGERS BROTHEL_  
_KINGS LANDING_

'Do you want to see it?'

Harry's breath hitches. Niall's hovering above him legs either side of Harry's hips. He's wonderously close. He looks resolutely at Niall's shoulder willing himself not to look up at the blondes face. To watch him biting his lips, pupils blown with barely contained lust, not even bothering to fein innocence. He's looking down at him. Harry can tell. He feels hot under his gaze.

It's not very Kingly. Not even very alpha-like.

He shouldn't be here.

'See what?' Harry says gruffly. He spares a small glance at Niall's face. He's smiling, almost slightly mockingly.

Niall rolls his eyes like Harry's the biggest idiot in the seven kingdoms and let's out a peel of laughter. There's a kind edge to it though. Like a fondness.

Nothing like Louis who would have made some sort thinly veiled scathing remark. Not that Louis would ever put himself in this position. Louis was an omega of good breeding. He was royalty, he was proper.

'My cunt.'

Harry's brain short circuits. 'What?'

'Would you like to see my cunt?' Niall says. He giggles behind his hand when Harry looks dumbstruck.

Niall slowly moves himself off Harry's lap his silk dress shimmering with the movement. He pushes himself up the bed so he's sitting upright against the headboard.

'Between my legs,' he says simply. He spreads them into wide v shape with ease. His dress rides up almost exposing him. 'I think it's something you might like.'

Harry shakes his head and breaths in shapely. This isn't right.

He's got Louis.

'You should stop.' Harry says. He looks away from Niall towards the door. He should just leave. He should walk across the room and just go. He's the King for god's sake. He doesn't need to be anywhere he doesn't want to be.

He should never have come in here in the first place. He has a wife.

Louis.

'Why?' Niall says teasingly.

'It's improper. An omega should not debase themselves as you are.'

Niall laughs again like what Harry has said is genuinly funny. 'Debase myself? But I'm a whore. There's a whole market for thoroughly debased omega such as myself. Didn't you know that your grace?'

'I am a king.' Harry says. 'I shouldn't have... have relations with someone such as yourself.'

'A slut you mean? A whore and a king. A perfect match.' Niall crawls back down the bed. He throughs himself onto Harry's lap. Harry's arm wraps around his waist to steady him.

Niall's too close. He's staring at Harry through thick eye lashes.

'Push me away.' Niall breathes.

Harry doesn't. Niall's small. He might fall.

And his bum feels so good against his crotch.

'Push me away,' Niall repeats.

Harry doesn’t. He can’t, not when he needs this so badly.

That's the truth is the thing. He's an Alpha. He needs sex sometimes and the sex he has with Louis is just -

'I know you want me,' The blond is saying.

He doesn’t deny it. He can't.

He thinks of Louis.

His loyal, beautiful wife.

His cold, unloving wife.

So different to the half naked whore on his lap.

He and Louis have had sex more times than he can count. But he's never been like this.

Brazen and seductive.

The first time he saw Louis naked he had unceremoniously stripped off his wedding dress and crawled under the covers of their marital bed before parting his legs ever so slightly.

'Come on, do it?' Louis had said.

Louis had lain there like a starfish while Harry had worked between his legs, trying to orgasm as quickly as possible to get it all over with.

The things is, it shouldn't have been like that. Harry had wanted Louis for as long as he remembered. They had been betrothed when Louis was six and he was ten. An agreement between the reigning House Styles and the wealthy House Austin.

They rarely saw each other while they were growing up. Sometimes Harry would see Louis across the throne room while Harry's mother the reigning Queen sat on the Iron Throne and held court.

They never spoke but Harry knew he loved him.

But then they married when Harry was twenty and Louis was sixteen. Harry had been so happy. He had finally gotten to meet his betrothed who he had been saving himself for.

He didn't have to stay a virgin of course. He was an alpha and he was royalty. His friends had tried to take him to countless whore houses in his teenage years. Had thrown countless omegean whores with loose morals like Niall at him.

But he knew Louis would be the one.

But then their wedding night had come and Louis had dutifully stripped himself naked and lain on their marital bed.

Louis had cried after. From the pain of losing his virginity. Harry could only assume.

Harry had cried too in the study next to their room. Louis was nothing like what he expected. He was cold and clearly uninterested in Harry.

Harry had wanted them to be married since the age of ten. He had expected the same of Louis.

But now Niall's shuffles back to his position againt the head board and is spreading his legs and his short little silk dress is riding further and further up his thigh barely covering his most private areas.

He spreads his legs wide, so far that he's almost doing the splits and he holds the hem of his dress teasingly.

'I'm not wearing any panties,' he says looking coyly up at Harry. 'All for you.'

Harry can't even speak. What's happening is so improper. No omega should ever declare such a thing. No omega should ever be in the position that Niall has put himself in. With their legs spread wide with an alpha less than a meter away from them.

But then again...

'Lift you're dress up,' Harry finds himself saying. It's like he's having an out of body experience. Like he's watching someone else ask Niall to do such filthy things. 'Show me.'

Niall smirks and slowly lifts the hem until it uncovers what's underneath.

Niall has a tiny omegean dicklet just like Louis'. Lower down than that Harry can see his hole. Clearly much looser than Louis' is but still, so inviting. It's pink and puffy around the outside as if from over use.

'How many alphas have had you today,' Harry breathes. Somehow it turns him on to know Nialls been fucked several times already today. That he's a thoroughly sexual being.

Unlike his wife.

'None like you,' Niall says. He's holding the head of his dress up to his nipples then in one fluid motion he pulls it off his head and drops it at the side of the bed.

Niall doesn't look anything like Louis. He's unshapely and lithe where Louis looks like a stereotypical rich omega - curvy and pleasantly plump with fleshy thighs and hips ready to have a baby.

Except in three years of marriage Louis is yet to produce a baby.

Niall rises up on his knees so Harry can see all of him. The second ever omega Harry has seen naked. He's pale where Louis' tan. Thin where Louis' fat. His bum is significantly smaller than Louis' and his features aren't as feminine.

Not as beautiful as Louis no.

But there's something sexy about him. He wants Harry. He's begging Harry to push him down and fuck him. Harry can actually see his slick running down his legs. He's undeniably turned on.

Louis always needs extra oil to stop the burn of Harry's cock. He's too tight and too dry.

But he could slide right into Niall.

'Please fuck me Harry,' Niall says. 'Please. Want it so bad.'

The inner animal in Harry seems to awaken suddenly. The one which wanted Louis but now has the blond before him. He reaches out suddenly and pulls Niall into his lap. Niall straddles him resting his arms on Harry’s shoulders staring down at his lips.

Niall presses an open mouthed kiss against Harry. It's wet and hot and Niall takes control his tongue sliding into Harry's mouth.

Harry's kissed two people before in his lifetime. The first was when Harry was fourteen. It had been a slightly older omegean son of a wealthy nobleman from Dorne. He had snogged Harry in the rose gardens of the Red Keep before asking for a shag. Harry had blushed and tried to explain he was engaged but the boy had laughed and pressed himself up against Harry anyway. Harry had pushed him away and run off back to his chambers with a confusing erection in his trousers.

The second was of course Louis.

Niall's kiss is much different to Louis'. It's urgent and desperate and clearly leading to something so much more.

Harry lays one hand on Niall's waist while the other moves down his bum to press against his hole.

It's wet. He slips a finger in easily and soon his whole hand is soaked. Niall's stopped kissing him and is keaning in time with Harry's probing figers, rocking himself on his lap, slick running down his thighs and onto Harry's trousers.

Suddenly Harry feels Niall's little hand stroke against his cock. Somehow Niall's undone his buttons. He's reaching into Harry's pants and pulling out his cock.

His gaze drifts down to Harry's impressive organ.

'Are you going to put that in me or do I have to do it myself?'

Harry bushes suddenly shy. He's never had sex like this. He's not going to last.

Niall clearly decides he's going to have to do it himself. 'I'm going to sit on your cock and ride you till your screaming my name so loud your pretty little wife will hear us from the Red Keep.'

Harry gasps and Niall smirks rising on his knees to angle himself properly. The head of Harry's cock hits Niall's hole and suddenly Niall's sinking down.

Harry groans. His arse is hot and so wet. Looser than Louis yes. But so much better.

Harry thinks he's going to explode.

He's louder than he's ever been while Niall bounces up and down on his cock like he was made for it. He lasts an embarrassingly short amount of time before his knot is catching and his heavy balls are emptying inside Niall.

He shouts out a moan as Niall gasps at the size of his knot.

'Good boy,' Niall says. 'You did so well.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry says. 'I usually last longer than that.'

Niall shuts him up with a kiss. 'Oh I'm sure. You probably haven't had a good fuck your whole life with that prude you're married too.'

'Do not talk of him that way,' Harry says embarrassed rage suddenly making its apearence. The thing is, it's true.

Niall laughs. 'You're knotted inside of me baby. I think the both of us are passed paying respect to your pretty little wife.'

Harry supposes that's probably true.

____

_THE RED KEEP_  
_KINGS LANDING_

It's early evening when Louis finds out that his husband's become a father.

He'd known about the blond prostitute who Harry had been frequenting as soon as the whole sorid affair had started ten months ago.

He'd know the prostitute had gotten knocked up long before his husband had found out.

He may have lost what little dignity he had left over the last four years but he still had reliable spies.

'He's given birth,' Liam had said after Louis had dismissed the Kings Guard members from his chambers. 'It's just happened."

Louis hadn't reacted. There hadn't really been any reason to get rid of the Kings Guard members at all. The whole palace already knew. He couldn't stand it. He was so embarrassed.

'I want to see him,' Louis had demanded. 

____

_LITTLE FINGERS BROTHAL_  
_KINGS LANDING_

'Do you know what happens if your bastard presents as an alpha?'

'Don't call him that.'

'It's what he is.' Louis says with a small smirk. 'People will call him that for the rest of his life so you better get used to it.'

Niall stares at him and sniffles slightly like he wants to cry but is too scared.

'If he's an omega he'll stay with you,' Louis says swirling the wine the brothel owner had given him around the crystal glass. It's not as good as the wine in the palace but these days he'll take what he can get. He needs it. 'I don't know what happens to whores babies but I'd imagine that one day he'll be a whore himself. Just like his mother. He'll end up pregnant with more bastard children just like his mother.'

'Stop,' Niall says clutching his baby closer to him. 'Don't say it.'

'But, if he presents as an alpha my husband plans to acknowledge him as his child. I'll become his defacto mother and you'll never see him again. He'll be taken into the palace and he'll be King one day.'

'They can't take my baby away from me.' Niall snaps.

'My husband is the King I'm afraid. He can do what he likes.' Louis mutters looking away from Niall. 'You're a clear example of that little fact.'

'You're so bitter.' Niall hisses apparently gaining some courage. 'You've lost all you're babies and now you're sad a dumb slag like me managed to give your husband a child who might be an alpha.'

Louis freezes his wine glass halfway to his mouth. Niall's eyes widen, shoked at what he said.

'How dare you.' Louis whispers. He sets his glass down on the bedside table and takes two steps towards Niall who's clutching his baby like a lifeline.

Louis slightly shorter than the boy but his postures slightly better making him feel taller. Years of his mother training him be a good omega has done wonders for his stance.

Louis pauses looking down at the bundle in his arms. It's blond like the prostitute but he can see Harry in its face. It's unmistakeable his husbands baby.

'Put your baby in his crib.' Louis hears himself say.

`Your grace I-'

'Put your baby to sleep then come back.'

Niall disappears through the door and Louis returns to his seat on the bed. He picks up his wine glass and downs the whole thing. Maybe it's the fact that he's become so well aquainted with the fancy palace wine but he's sure its watered down and the lack of alcohol is making him jittery. 

He should really stop drinking if he wants to get pregnant any time soon.

When Niall comes back he looks nervous and shakey. Louis smirks. He stands in front of Louis with his hands awkwardly hanging by his side.

You're very pretty Niall.' Louis says crossing his legs and leaning backwards slightly on the bed. 'Not beautiful like me of course. They say I'm the most beautiful omega in all the Seven Kingdoms but you are pretty enough. For a whore.'

'You're grace I'm so sorry I don't know what came over m-'

Louis waves his hand dismissively. 'Be quiet.'

Niall immedietly falls into silence and Louis quietly looks at him.

'Take your clothes off.'

Niall freezes. 'What?'

'I want you,' Louis says slowly. 'To take your clothes off.'

'Your grace I -'

'Undress,' Louis says forcefully. There's something in him that needs to see the boy naked. He's not even sure why. Louis knows his body isn't what sent his husband running into the hands of the vapid whore in front of him so there's no need to compare.

But he wants to see anyway. He wants to see what he's been replaced with.

Niall hesitates slightly before pulling off the short chiffon night dress he has on.

Louis cringes at it. Niall gave birth this morning yet he's dressed like a back ally hooker.

Louis' always so careful about what he wears. It must be always be floor length with long sleeves in the winter and elbow length sleeves in the summer. Respectible lengths always. Nothing too tight or too loose. It needs to be close fitting enough to show he has the desired curvy figure alphas want from their omega these days but not tight enough that he could be accused of showing off his assets too much. His dresses have simple patterns stitched by the best dress makers in Kings Landing. He favours muted yellow, green and blue colours. Too dark and he'll look too sultry. Too light and he'll look too flashy.

He wears a veil in public for dignity.

He wears a sympol of the Nine Gods around his neck at all times.

He longs to wear the tighter more revealing clothes worn by omegas from Dorne and Highgarden. But, he has a reputation to uphold. He can't have anyone suspecting that he might be anything other than pure, moral, almost virginal queen. He's worked so hard to be viewed as such.

His air of respectability is the only thing stopping people from openly laughing him out of Court these days.

There's nothing respectible about the dress Niall's taken off.

'Those too.' Louis says pointing to his undergarments.

Nialls cheeks go red before he shimmies them off too.

'Why are you so embarressed?' Louis asks raking his eyes over Nialls body. 'Hundreds of men must have seen you naked.'

Niall shrugs and Louis rolls his eyes.

'I guess not the wife of your childs father,' Louis says. 'I guess that's new for you.'

He slowly looks over Nialls body. He's clearly just had a baby. He's still got a bump from where the baby sat and a couple of stretch marks but really he looks perfectly fine seeing as he's only half a day passed giving birth.

It makes Louis furious.

Louis knows he's prettier. He's sure of it. He's everything he's been told a good omega should be. Feminine, curvy with a healthy layer of fat. A big arse and thick thighs.

Maybe Harry doesn't want a good omega. Maybe he likes Nialls slenderness and strangely pale skin. Maybe he likes that he's a harlot.

'How much did it cost my husband to fuck you?'

Niall pauses. 'A hundred silver stags.`

Louis bites his lip. It's a significant amount. More than Harry's spent on him in years.

Of course Louis has his own allowance.

He also has others to buy him pretty gifts.

But it pains him anyhow.

'He said he loved me,' Niall says suddenly. His eyes widen like he's shocked at what he said.

Louis raises his eyebrows suprised, trying to hide his emotions. He gets up off the bed and steps close to Niall reaching out and running a finger across the curve of Niall's hip towards his little cock.

'And he might even be telling the truth love,' Louis says. 'Because he sure as hell doesn't love me anymore. But your a whore and he's the King. You'll never be more than a slightly loose hole for him to fuck even if he does want more.'

Louis steps even closer to Niall. 'However miserable we are together, I will always be his wife.'

Niall stares back at him. Tears are rolling down his cheeks.

'Have a wonderful evening,' Louis says.

He sweeps his veil back across his face before sweeping out of the room to find his guards to escort him back to the palace.

____

_THE RED KEEP_  
_KINGS LANDING_

Louis had been sold to Harry on the cheap.

At the time Harry's alpha sister wasn't yet six feet in the ground and it was still assumed that Harry would never sit on the Iron Throne. Louis had mearly been a small token of the continued loyalty between his and Harry's family. His omega sister had married Gemma and was meant to be queen. She had been trained for it all her life. But now Louis was queen and his sister was out in the cold.

It was the small victories that kept Louis going.

He had been sixteen when he was married and Harry had been twenty. He hadn't been a virgin despite his desperation to appear as one. Harry hadn't known.

The doctor who had examines him prior to his marriage had announced him as a virgin. Completely pure for King Harry.

Louis doesn't know if is was because the doctor was incompetent or if it was because he had been paid off.

Either way, he began his act as the Kings beautiful, pius wife.

He had a past you see. One that he wanted people to dismiss as ridiculous if anyone ever told it.

Then months after his marriage he had his first miscarriage.

Harry had cried and said that they would try again. At that point Harry was still trying to woo Louis's attention.

Louis sometimes wonders if he should have been smarter with Harry. If he should have feigned more interest. Pretended to love him more rather than focus on what others thought of him.

But he can't change the that now.

Four years and a number of misscarriages later Harry had stopped looking at Louis the same.

Louis had hoped that maybe it had been Harry's problem. He'd become desperate to have a child to preserve his reputation but he just couldn't to it.

When the prostitute had gotten knocked up Louis had hoped and prayed he would miscarry. But he hadn't.

Now everyone knew he was essentially infertile.

Later that night he had pressed his hands against his stomoch close to where his womb was and pressed so hard it hurt, tears in his eyes.

'God,' he says. 'Oh god.'

No children, dwindiling respect and certainly no love for his husband.

\----

'Liam says there's a priest in Flee Bottom spreading stories about your bastard. He's saying that I drove you to seek solace with another because of my evil nature. He's saying that's also why I've lost all my babies.'

Harry looks towards Louis whose stading in the the centre of the room in his silk robe. It's similar to the one he was wearing on their wedding night.

He'd never tell Louis because he'd probably burn the thing if he realised but from this angle its slightly see through so he can see the curve of his arse. He's clearly not wearing any underwear and he hasn't noticed that the soft material's slipping off his right shoulder.

On the outside he looks so tempting but Harry knows what's inside him.

They've just finished having sex. Not fun sex. It was just dutiful sex to make an heir even though they knew how it would most likely end if Harry did impregnate him. Louis had stradelled him as Harry lay in bed and rode him slowly and robotically. Harry had taken a while to cum and Louis had barely gotten wet enough for it not to hurt.

Harry remembers what his bestfriend Nick the first time he'd seen Louis a couple of weeks before their wedding.

'He dresses like a Nun going to convent,' he had said. 'Probably frigid.'

Harry had been furious at the time, insulted for his future wife. But since then, with Louis robotic nature during sex, he can't help but agree.

'Our babies, Lou.' Harry corrects tiredly. 'Your not the only one who's lost something.'

'Well, I want him gotten rid of.' Louis says matter of factly. 'He's a central part of his community. People listen to him. My reputation of being a good, religious omega will be tarnished if he continues to say what he is saying.'

'What?' Harry's eyes snap towards him.

'People can't spread that sort of thing anymore.' Louis says. He crosses the room towards his vanity where he sits to apply various creams and drinks the medicine Grande Maester Pycell has brewed for him. He's been taking if for years now. It's supposed to increase fertility. 'Especially after what you've done.'

Harry sighs, exasperated. 'You can't have a man killed because he's saying nasty things about you.'

'Why not?' Louis says primely. 'I'm queen.'

'That's exactly how the Mad King got his name.'

'Harry,' Louis snaps. 'It's my reputation. It's important to me. The whispers in Court are bad enough. People know about your bastard because you were too bloody weak to force that stupid skank to get rid of it like I told you.'

'Do not talk about him that way.' Harry says. 'And it was my child Louis. More than you have ever given me. More than you ever will. I would never ask him to get rid of him.'

Louis rolls his eyes. He's gotten used to Harry's constantly berating him about his infertility.

'Do you want your bastard to be an alpha?' Louis asks. Harry looks back at him. He's rubbing cream into his arms.

'I don't want to talk about this with you.'

Louis sighs. 'You've embarressed me,' he says pressing his hand on his stomach. 'Everybody knows about my... They call me baron you know. It's the one thing I'm meant to be able to do. I'm nineteen I should have a few by now but I can't fucking do it. And now you've got a baby with someone else.'

Harry doesn't even look at him.

Louis drops his hand from his stomach. 'You'd rather have that prostitute as a wife than me.'

'Yes,' Harry said without even pausing to think about it. 'Yes.'

Louis regards him for a second. 'If that child is an alpha and you achnowledge it as an heir you know I'll be responsible for its care.'

Louis turns towards Harry and takes a couple of strides towards where he's standing.

'I'll make that childs life hell,' Louis says simply. Harry can see the pure fury in his eyes. 'I promise you.'

____

 

Harry hears the news that they're been a murder down in the Flee Bottom distinct in Court two days later.

A priest so they say.

Barely anything is said about it. People get murdered in the Capital all the time.

He looks at Louis in the stands off to the side. His face is slightly obscured by his veil but Harry thinks he sees a small smirk.

He remembers seeing Louis when he was six at their betrothal ceremony holding his fathers hand, innocent and not fully understanding that his future was currently in the process of being written for him.

Much has changed.


End file.
